The One With Explosives
by ClockworkPikachu
Summary: The best thing is falling an not caring who catches you. That's the opener that Jay Mysz presents to the world. Of course, she might care if Spain catches her. OCxPirate!Spain. Pirate!Spain, Neko!France, Halfway-Dead!England, and dear god, Pirate!Prussia. Rated T for the lovely mouth attached to my OC and the things Spain will be tempted to do.
1. Chapter 1

There is nothing more thrilling than falling. Falling from such a high height and not worrying about who catches you. I like it.  
Those are the thoughts that the captain of the feared pirate ship the Sea Dragon as she hung upside down from the rigging to fix a tear in the red paper sail. No one else was awake yet, so there was quiet over the patch of sea where they were anchored. Normally, the captain hid that "he" was a she, but there was no one around to hide from, so she relaxed. Slowly the tear in the red paper was closing. Slowly the memory of yesterday's triumph was fading.  
"Damn privateer..." The captain muttered under her breath. "Damn bushy eyebrow bastard. So much work for a small sum." The captain smirked. "Stingy rich bastard."  
Yesterday, oddly enough, the Sea Dragon was attacked by a slightly smaller, richer, more queen-loving ship. That ship, along with it's crew and it's captain, resides on the bottom of the ocean now. Take that, Arthur Kirkland.  
The captain smiled a smile. That was the same smile as the one that sent Arthur Kirkland and his ship to the bottom of the ocean. A half smile, catching the light of the rising sun, sharp canines holding in bloodlust that only belongs behind a cannon.  
The sun was still rising as Captain Jay Mysz lowered herself back to the deck below her and scurried into her cabin to become a "he" again. The sun was still rising when the Sea Dragon was spotted.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio Carriedo had heard about the Sea Dragon. Who hadn't? The captain, Jay Mysz, was amazing. No one knew where he came from, everyone knew that he was a genius with a cannon and explosives. Antonio, at the moment, had no explosives expert. In short, he's major league screwed over. So he came up with a plan. He was good at that. Horrible with explosives.  
Antonio Carriedo was going to capture Jay Mysz.  
"So, this is the Sea Dragon." The captain whistled. "That's a real pretty ship." Indeed it is , Antonio! The Sea Dragon was a Chinese ship, a real fast one too. The sails were made of red paper and caught the wind better than any other material. THe sun filtered through the sails and cast a dragon on the calm water. The ship only looked harmless now instead of the battleship it normally was. The captain knew better though. Jay Mysz was a sly fox. The ship was most likely still alive with activity. The Spanish ship slowly carved it's way through the golden water, sailing through the dragon's silhouette. Antonio smiled the same smile that Jay had smiled minutes ago. The pointed smile at the destruction of many.  
Jay Mysz was just finishing wrapping her rather large chest with bandages when a loud crash reverberated through her dragon.  
"Dammit!" Jay swore through her teeth. "What the motherfuck is that?" She got off her bed, grabbed a pistol from her desk, shoved it in her bandages and ran to her door. After five minutes of rattling the knob and throwing her weight against the damned door, she found it to be sword that was normally on her hip was still lying out on the deck.  
"Dammit all." The captain swore under her breath. The pistol seemed to buzz on her chest. Instinctively, Jay drew the thing out from her bandages and pointed it towards the door, her finger humming on the trigger, waiting for a target. Sooner or later they would let her out. In the meantime, she would finish trying to look like a guy.  
"Open the door." A smooth voice trickled through the cracks of the strong wood door. Jay's finger buzzed more, the sign that the shot would be satisfying beyond belief.  
"What if I don't want to open the door, asshat?" A nasally, whiny voice came through, not half as full as the first.  
"Open the goddamn door, Lovino!" The first voice was angry. Most definitely angry. Jay tensed, the buzz increasing to a lovely roar in her mind. The trigger was practically glowing with heat.  
"You do it!" The first voice angrily said.  
"Fine. Move." Jay heard a large bang and the door started to move. Slowly, it opened, revealing a tall, tousle haired man. Jay tensed as he entered the cabin.  
"Why are you on my ship, bastard?" she growled at the tall, tan enigma that had walked in. The man cracked a smile, his teeth were as white as his shirt that showed his beautiful collar bones.  
"I want to make a deal, captain." His voice was deep and smooth. His English was peppered with an accent that Jay couldn't quite place. "I am in need of an explosives expert on my ship. Mine was recently captured."  
"You're asking me to leave my ship. No." Jay's grip on the pistol tightened. "I'm not going to leave."  
"Then the second option of yours will come into play." The pirate smiled. "Leave your ship, or I'll blow it sky high."  
That's it. Jay thought. She pulled the trigger.  
The bullet sailed through the air in what seemed like slow motion. It shed a layer of it's multilayer poison composition and continued it's journey. Jay smiled. It was the same smile. The one that was shared. The pirate's face, on the other hand, was a small shade of horror as his beloved cabin boy threw himself in front of the bullet's path. The smile that Jay shared was gone. The horror that was on Antonio's face was gone too.  
"You killed him." Antonio said over the corpse of his cabin boy. "You killed him." He moved forward, the corpse abandoned on the floor on Jay's cabin. "Maybe you should pay now." With one swift movement, Antonio had jay in a headlock, her own pistol pressed to her head, his hand pressed on her secret


	3. Chapter 3

What the heck? Antonio thought, loud and clear as he held the captain of the dragon. Why does his chest feel like a woman's? Antonio's mind reeled, but he didn't let go of his prey. Instead of pulling the trigger and killing the target of his rage, he flipped "him" over and shoved his hand up the 'boy's" shirt. His hand met a bandaged mass of skin that was shaped like a boob. Jay's eyes lit up in surprise and his hand slipped under the bandages and onto the skin underneath. Jay tried to pull away, but the suave pirate kept her close to him, his hand playing with the luscious skin.  
"You -" Antonio cut her off with his mouth.  
"You should really reconsider." He said as he broke away from the girl's lips. "I'll treat you better than this male guise." The pirate took on a deeper, more seductive tone with his prey. "You won't have to hide anymore..." He trailed off as he saw the door of the cabin opening.  
"Captain, the ship has been taken." The smallish girl at the door said. She said this bright and sunny, till she saw the corpse of the dead cabin boy. "No...the dragon killed him.." Tears brimmed at her eyes. Instinctively, Antonio took the role of big brother with his sister.  
"This ship is now yours. do as you like with it." He felt Jay struggling against him and heard a small yell, stifled by his hand. With that, Jay Mysz's world went dark, Antonio had a new explosives expert and the reign of a new pirate would start.

* * *

Sorry the chapters are short! This story is a small part of my collaboration with Momo Abadeer, who has the rest of Spain's sister's story. She also has what else happens to England, for all you that hate me for killing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio had it all planned. Everything. Nothing could go wrong. The new explosives expert was just as good as his. The girl was tied to a chair that was normally at his desk and was still out cold. Her chest rose and fell with the same rhythm of the wave underneath them. The more Antonio looked at her, the more he thought that she could never pass off as a man. She was a smallish girl, built with fine muscles under tan skin. Her legs were long and thin from swing around the rigging. The captain of the fallen dragon's hair was dyed red with blood. Antonio was intrigued by this demon in front of him. Fascinated.  
He moved towards her a little, slowly, softly. Tentatively. He picked up a strand of the blood red hair that was hanging in her face and moved it to the side of her face, trying to see more of the captain's fine features. As he moved it, a beam of light flickered off a tiny diamond impaled in her skin. He smiled, a small smile, a cute smile.  
"Good morning." He said very quietly, not expecting an answer. Instead of his anticipated silence, he heard a small reply.  
"Go to hell." Jay said, her eyes suddenly alive with anger. The purple stones glittered.  
"I said good morning." Antonio said again, trying for a better response. He moved in closer and breathed his next few words into his captive's ear. "My name is Antonio. This is my ship, the Curse. You comply to my wishes and I keep you safe." Antonio nipped Jay's ear.  
"I said go to hell. You gave my ship to your sister and took me away from my crew, most likely killed my crew and-" Antonio kissed her hard on the mouth.  
"And you get me." He breathed the words into her mouth as she struggled. "Sooner or later you'll forget and drown." His words slithered down Jay's spine, creating a tingling feeling of foreboding. This man was dangerous.  
"Try as you might, I'm not breaking. I will not bow." Jay's tone was as hard as ice. Antonio moved in closer, pressing her to the chair and trapping her between the hard wood and his warm body. "Tell me why you show mercy. I killed your cabin boy and you still show me mercy."  
Antonio's smile dropped to the ground and shattered.  
"I'm trying to save a soul from hell." the captain of the ship said softly in his captive's ear. "I have sent too many." He pressed his lips to the soft skin behind her ear and removed himself from the dragon's demon. "I'll see you at dinner. You have until then to change your mind."  
"... Go to hell." Jay said after a small pause.  
Antonio turned at the door and winked. "Be nice to the cat."  
"Cat?" Jay muttered as he slammed the door behind him. "What fucking cat?!"  
And then she heard it. A meow.  
"Le meow." A honeyed meow, a practiced meow, an 'I'm gonna sleep on your boobs' meow. And it made Jay's skin crawl. A cat slunk out from the shadows behind Antonio's desk. It was a sleek, well fed cat with shiny fur. It sauntered towards Jay and jumped up in her lap.  
"Le meow."  
"ANTONIO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Antonio Carriedo was walking the deck of his ship without a sword. It wasn't normal for the captain of the Curse, but he was showing his new explosives expert her new home. His hand was wrapped around his unwilling "friend", guiding her around his rowdy crew.

"Yo!" A tall blonde guy said real loud as he went about fixing the cannons from yesterday's assault. "I'm Matthias, if ya ever get tired of sleeping with Capt'n here!" He said this real loud, making Antonio turn red.

"I am not sleeping with her!" He yelled and swung at Matthias. He ducked and soon a fist fight was underway. Jay climbed up into the crow's nest to watch.

"I hate this." she whispered to the wind. "I hate this." More of the crew was joining the fight down on deck. Jay saw people from all over the world on the deck of Antonio's ship, all fighting like a bunch of brothers. She took a rope from the top of the crows nest and wound it around her ankle, creating tight knots before falling off the crows nest and hanging by the ankle, upside down. She swung in the wind a little, wondering where her dragon was, where her beloved crew was. Wondering where she was.

"Hey look!" A voice called from on the deck. "Tony's prize is trying to hang herself!" This got a rise from the crowd of men. Jay closed her eyes, locked out the world.

"Hey." Antonio's voice resonated through her mind. "Hey!" His accented English became heavier. Jay opened her eyes to see that she wasn't as high up as she was and was hanging an inch in front of Antonio.

"What?" Her tone was sharp, it made some of the crew back away.

"Come down from there." Antonio said just as sharply.

"No."

"Yes."

"Antonio can't control his -" Antonio socked Matthias in the gut.

"No." Jay said again just to underline her point.

"Yes." Antonio said it louder.

"N-" Matthias pushed Antonio from behind into Jay. They both toppled to the ground and landed in a pile.

"Haha!" Matthias laughed at the pile of Antonio and Jay on the deck.

"Honestly, I wonder why this fool is our captain sometimes..." An aristocratic voice sounds. Antonio pops up from the deck and sees Roderick, the asshole that joined the crew at the last stop. He wanted to become the captain of the ship, everyone knew it. Antonio would let him live. For now.

"I am no fool. I have the best explosives expert known to our seas. I captured her and I am now the only one to have her talents." Antonio said, turning to address his entire crew. Jei smirked from where she was still sitting on the deck.

"My talents." She said, allowing the drawling accent she had picked up when she had learned French go. "Belong to me. You can't hope of making me use them."

With a swift movement, Antonio drew his sword. The blade flashed in the sun and the gold inlay of the hilt seemed to intensify the sun rays.

This was when Jay Mysz realized that Antonio had a sword. And she didn't.

Antonio thrust the blade towards her stomach and the dragon's demon dodged. The blade still hit and blood hit the deck of the Curse. Quick as lightning, Antonio whipped around and caught the dragon's demon in a headlock.

"Behave or I throwing you overboard." Antonio whispered, his playful nature with the crew changing to the dark side that was mourning his cabin boy. "I doubt that dragons can swim." This was the side of the dark that would swallow them whole.

"We'll see soon enough." Jay growled. Antonio forced her through the crowd towards the main cabin.

"This is the fallen Dragon. This is my prize." He yelled. Loud, for Jay to hear. The entire crew let out a sigh. This was going to be a long, long never ending journey.


	6. Chapter 6

The map that hung over the captain's desk was interesting. At least, to Jay Mysz. She really didn't have much to do. The cat was where it had wanted to go, right in her lap and she was watching it as it purred and rubbed its head against her thighs. Other than the cat, Jay was in the same position she started in.

"Well, kitty. This is the longest I've ever stared at a map." Jay said to the cat as she stared at Antonio's map. At the very edge in the Pacific region, there was a little red pin.

"Red. Is the color of destiny." Jay barely said the next words. A tear squeezed it's way out of her left eye. She had said those exact words when she had chosen her ship. She could smell the odd smell of seawater and the cherry blossoms that had permeated the air. It felt like home. But it wasn't. She was on a ship that wasn't hers, thousands of miles from her dragon. The tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the cat's soft fur. The cat put it's paws on the fallen dragon's boobs and stared into her eyes.

"Le meow." it said and licked the tear from her cheek. Jay tried to smile. She tried. But the tears started to gush out; a flood opened up by a single tear. The kitty kept licking the tears off her face, meowing now and then. The cat was making Jay feel better in a strange way. The tears started to stop and the cat licked the finally salty drop from her eyes and jumped off her lap.

"Red is the color of destiny." Jay said again, no emotion in her voice this time. "What destiny lies at the end of the world for you, Captain Antonio Carriedo?" She let the words hang. "What are you seeking there?" She was met with silence, but the questions were legitimate. Why was the red pin lying on the entrance to the end of the world?

The girl let her head roll down to her chest and she stared at the old mark on her left breast. An X.

"Eris. I've been marked by the goddess of revenge." She whispered the words. "Is this the man with whom I share a fate?"

The mark didn't answer. Jay Mysz smirked. The door behind her opened and the man that had put down Antonio's captainship earlier stepped inside.

"The captain," The aristocratic man spat the words. "Wants me to untie you."

"Have at it then." Jay replied airily. The man flipped her the bird, but went about untying her.

"I don't see how a woman is any good on this ship." Those where the last words he spoke in Jay's earshot. She smirked. It was a dangerous smirk. The smirk would bear the plans of a mutiny. But not now.

Jay walked onto the deck with an air of confidence. Everyone on the deck watched her. Everyone had their hand on a weapon. No one trusted her. Antonio was waiting for her.

Near the center mast, the smug Spaniard stood, fully bathed in the rays of the dying sun. He was illuminated with the glow of the confidence that he had won a partner. Jay moved towards him. Halfway there, she stopped.

"Your choice, princess?" Antonio called. "It's a life or death choice, should be easy."

"It's not my choice, I don't choose what has been written in the stars for us."

Antonio looked puzzled. Did she know... but she can't... unless... The entire crew shared the puzzled feeling.

"You seek the end of the world, captain." Jay's words were soft and calculated.

The crew knew this. They knew all about their captain's goal. It was his curse to find something there. They didn't know what, but they followed him. They all owed their lives to him. He always welcomed a crew member on with these words- I'm trying to save a soul from hell.

"And...?" Antonio was truly interested in this now.

"I'm your key to getting there." Jay smirked, the evening light flashing off her pointed teeth. "You may be the only cursed soul on this ship, but I'm your key, captain."

"And what's your proof?" Antonio pulled a long stick from his pocket and lit it. He took a single drag and then stomped it out on the deck.

"Come here and I'll show you." Antonio looked at her. It was that look. The are-you-kidding-me-I'm-not-coming-over-there-so-you-can-kill-me look. Jay, seeing his reluctance, sauntered down the deck towards him, every eye watching.

"She's coming to f-" Matthias started.

"Shut up." Roderich finished. "This looks like it might become interesting."

"She's coming to fu-"

"I said shut up!"

"Tony! Watch out, she's pick up things from the cat and she's coming to fuck you!" Matthias finally got out. Jay turned around. Matthias chose to smile and wave.

"Hi." She said brightly and waved back. And then she continued her journey to the captain. she stop in front of him and asked, "What is the mark of a map?"

"An X." Antonio said, the words playing out.

"Where is the mark of the map?"

"I've never seen it."

"Look." Jay pulled his head down to let him see into her shirt. "See the map mark?" Antonio saw it alright. Along with the skin of most of the left boob attached to Jay Mysz, he saw an X. A red X.

Antonio straightened up from his bent over position. He stared into Jay's dark purple orbs for a second. And then he crushed her to his chest.

"Thank you." He said into her ear. The rest of the crew cheered. Matthias collected a few bets.

"I'm trying to free a soul from hell before I get there myself."

"Welcome to the crew."

Jay smiled. A smile to a certain frowning crew member. It read: Let's start a riot.


	7. Chapter 7

That night was a celebration. Which basically meant rum all night and lots of drunk sailors. Jay took the chance to meet the rest of the crew.

One of the only people on the ship that wasn't drunk was Kiku Honda. He was a shy guy that joined the crew when Antonio had been in Japan for a short time. He spoke English like the rest of the crew, but chose rather to observe than speak. The atmosphere was a readable book to Kiku.

At the moment, Kiku was content reading the atmosphere around the new crew member, Jay Mysz, as she danced around the deck with a half drunk Ivan. Kiku watched Antonio as he watched her. Kiku watched Antonio as his eyes glittered and he seemed to be transfixed by Jay's swaying figure as she switched partners.

Kiku decided that Antonio was fatally attracted to this new crew member.

After Kiku decided that, he watched Jay. He watched as her demeanor revealed her not to be in the slightest bit drunk. He watched her shifting purple eyes as they swept over the ship, looking for stashes of weapons and weak points. Kiku watched her feet as she put them down on the deck, looking for weak boards. Her eyes watched the crew as well.

Kiku had decided that Jay Mysz was a very dangerous asset to the crew. And that he most likely needed to tell Antonio that she was planning a mutiny.

Jay Mysz was indeed planning something. She always was planning something, but this time it was necessary to her survival on this ship. And the survival of her soul.

See, Antonio needed a soul to get to the End of the World. He specifically needed Jay's. It would act as a key to purify his own.

Antonio had many things on his mind at the moment. Mainly Jay Mysz's butt, but other things as well. Ok, he was only thinking of Jay. He didn't want to be, but he was. He wasn't thinking about the fact that Kiku was distressed and was flapping his arms and yelling at him.

"Captain!" Kiku yelled. "We have small problem regarding the dragon!"

"What?!" Antonio snapped, a little drunk off watching Jay. That and the rum.

"The dragon. She's not as loyal as you would like to think." Kiku said in reply, not exactly happy about his drunken captain.

Antonio looked a t Kiku. Normally he was right. Actually, Kiku was always right on the subject of other people.

"How so?"

"I'm almost certain that she is planning a turnover of the captainship." Kiku seemed to be losing a little of his stony composure.

"Then I'll take care of it." Antonio said and smiled. This smile was for the ladies.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay was happy for the first time in her time on the Curse. The energy of the crew excited her. The accessibility to the canons excited her more. The energy. Oh, god. It was like her old ship, but more so. Energy humming out of every crack in the wood deck. Antonio felt it too. He moved towards the new energy and took her hands.

"Dance with me for awhile." He said. Jay looked at him. a strong, calculated look.

"No."

"Would you like to go somewhere private to settle our differences then?" Antonio smiled warmly. He was all for going somewhere private to 'discuss' their 'differences'. Jay looked at him like she would rather die.

"No."

"Let's do that anyway." Antonio said, suave pirate he is. He swung Jay into his arms and carried her down to his cabin. It was not as easy as it sounds. Jay kicked and struggled the entire way, finally realizing she was losing when Antonio dropped her on his bed. He sat down next to her.

"So... mind telling my why you want to take over my ship?" His green eyes bore holes into Jay. She wasn't sure why, but she felt so calm around him. It made her feel weird. Antonio smiled at her. "Hmm. Tell me, mi tomate."

"Tomato?"

"That's what your face looks like right now." Antonio smiled. "It's cute." That made Jay heat up further, turning her face even more red. "So tell me."

"I'm not going to." Jay shook her head and Antonio moved a little closer.

"Tell me." He was turning on all the things that the ladies loved now. He pulled Jay into his lap and kissed her. Softly, slowly.

"Don't play god."

"We all know that I wouldn't do that." Antonio stared into Jay's eyes. "God is a despicable being. So tell me."

"No. I would take your ship and make it my own. Think of it as a payback." Jay said to the pirate holding her. He dipped his head and kissed her collar bone. Jay gasped.

"Just relax." He hissed. "And pretend like we're friends." Jay almost felt as though she needed to submit.

"Why should I?" Her defiance shone through. Antonio smiled.

"Because then I can achieve my goal and you can be free from your burdens. So let's be friends." Antonio squeezed her to his chest.

"Good point." Jay murmured. Antonio let go of her and stretched out on his bed like he was going to sleep. He patted next to him. Jay stayed sitting near his knees. He pulled his shirt off and took his earring out before patting the bed again. Jay stayed upright.

"C'mon." He said and patted next to him. Jay looked at him quizzically. Antonio sighed and sat up again. He took Jay in his arms and pulled her down with him. He settled her body next to his.

"Let go of me." Jay said harshly.

"Fine." Antonio said and flipped over. Jay grabbed the pillow from the top of the bed and flipped over too. She curled into a ball. Both of the pirate's breathing slowed and they began to relax. The boat rocked back and forth in the sea's lullaby.

"Antonio?" Jay asked sometime later.

"Mmm?" He murmured sleepily.

"I'm cold." Jay said as if she ruled him, despite her sleepy demeanor. He rolled over and looked at her. A small amount of light flashed off her luminous purple eyes.

"And?" He just got through the word when Jay pushed him back down to the bed and placed her head on his pectoral muscle. She took his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Now keep me warm."


End file.
